10 ways to get Pien pissed at you
by Sheimateru Miru
Summary: i really suck at summeries...rated t because of my fuckin languge...funny
1. Chapter 1

Shimaretu Miru-This is something that hit my in the fuckin face after reading _20 ways to get killed by Zetsu._ i sorta got the idea from that....what ever the fuck you want to call it. but this one is about Pein. i'm vary sorry that i fuckin cuse... shit there i go agian.. any way enjoy.

Pein: don't i get a say in this?

Miru:....no....

I do not own Naruto Mashi Kishamoto does...or Pein,Hidan,Kakuzu,Kisame,Itachi,Konan,Diedera,Sasori,Tobi...or Zetsu (i wish...yes i am a Zetsu fan...sue my ass then....NO NOT REALLY JUST KIDDING, gomen, gomen.)

10 ways to get Pein pissed at you 

1. walk behind him wherever he goes, and when he turns around to ask you "what the fuck is your problem," smile and say "nothing," and when he keeps on walking follow him.

2. every time he spaeks to you and he is frowning, out of no where, put your hands on his lips to make him smile saying "put that frown upside down,"

him a nude picture of Konan and see if he gets a nosebleeds.

4. if he does get a nosebleed take a picture of it and spread it around...then hide for a few days (trust me).

5. tell him that he is not a god, slap him then run for your life.

6. ask him if he is pierced any other places that we can't see...if get my damn drift ;P

his hair blond and then infront of everyone walk up to him and shake his hand saying "Konichiwa Naruto...i didn't know you joined Akatsuki...nice piercings they remind me of Pein's."

8. when he is the middle of talking lick under his ear and purr in his ear "You taste _soooo_ good,'' then slowly walk away

he is sleeping take out all his piercings and take a picture of his face in the morning, and hid all the piercings in Zetsu's stomic (try and gettin those little fuckers out o.0)

10. And if he hasn't ripped you to shreds do this to really get him pissed- walk up to him and ask "So are you and Konan planing on having that baby soon?" then hall ass the fuck out of there before he kills you.

Miru:...ok it is 11:06 and i am beat..this is the first thing i wrote on FanFic so no flaming...please.

Pein:....i...hate you.

Miru:don't mess with me right know fucker. r&r please.

Pein:..you only wrote 10 things .....man you are LAZY.

Miru:-throws a book at him- SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!.....peace


	2. Chapter 2

Miru: I would like to thank all my reviwer's!!!! YOU GUYS FUCKIN ROCK!!!!!!) Also i will repay you with a 12 ways to get Deidara pissed at you!!!

Deidara: WHAT!?!?!

Miru: YES!!! _12 Ways to piss off Deidara_!!1!!! hehehehehehe I THINK SASORI PUT SOMTHING IN MY FUCKING DRINK!!!!!!HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH

Sasori: (shifty eyes) i guess it is time for me to leave....(runs away)

Deidara: O.O

Miru: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!(runs around the room) ENJOY THIS THINGY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

15 Ways to get Deidara pissed at you 

1. Ask him if his hand mouths ever swalloed the clay and he started burping clay.

2. Ask him if he uses the mouths on his hands for _other_ things...tehe (Deidara: What The Fuck!!! Miru: LET ME FUCKIN FINISH!!)

3. Ask him to go to the beach with you, if he says yes, when you guys get in the water, take out his hair tie and take a picture of the girly man!!!!

4. Steal one of Sasori's puppets, and when he yells at everyone to give him his puppet back, walk up to him and say "Deidara took it to practice his makup skills," and grap some pop-corn and whatch as Sasori beats Deidara to a pulp!!! (Deidara: WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!?! Miru:...i...don't know? I think the stuff Sasori put in my damn drink is fukin with my head...HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA....MONKEY'S HAHAHAH!!)

5. Tell him art does NOT end with a bang.

6. Lock him in a room filled with naked Sasori pictures....heheh... (Miru: Don't ask where i got this idea...ok! FINE!...i got it from...-takes a deeeeeeep breath- whenwewheretalkingTobigavemetheidea....heh)

7. Show him a Yaoi fanfic of him and Sasori

8. Whenever he says un,hmm, or yeah laugh like a maniac and when he finally askes you why you are luaghing say "Sasori said every time you say un,yeah,and hmm he thinks of better ways to finally rape you!!!!!!" and then laugh even louder at his facial expression.

9. Ask him to play strip poker with him and when he asks why tell him it is because you want to see if he is really a boy.....or.....a girl.

10. Tell Deidara that you want to meet him in the training grounds, show up 30 minutes late and make up the wierdest excuse. (somewhere else...Kakshi:-sneeze- i think someone is useing my excuses.........)

11. Lock him in a broomcloset with Tobi....come back in a couple of hours to see if he killed himself yet.....(for all you Deidara fans you better hope not)

12. AND finally.....when he is in the shower sneak in and bring a radio. Put the volune to full blast and play the song 'Dude Look Like A Lady' while he is in the shower.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Deidara: Pein was right....-points at me- YOU ARE CRAZY!!!!!!!

Miru:-has a ten tun ice pack on her head- ugh....don't yell. That crap Sasori put in my drink gave me a headack.

Deidara: you soooooo deserve that headack.

Miru:-throws a kunei at Deidara. Hits him in the ass. Deidara runs and screams at the top of his lungs-....shit....i hope none of the Deidara fan girls saw that.

Deidara fan girls:-evil aura drips off of all them- MI.....RU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miru:hehehe....so i hoped you all liked this one so review please,...it may save my life...AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!-runs away screaming fuck, fuck, Fuck,FUCK!!!!-

Deidera:-running around holding his butt- GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!


End file.
